dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stick Figure
Stick Figures (スティックフィギュア; Sutikkufigyua) also known as Sentient Stick Figures; are new Sentient race introduced in Dragon Ball Advanced. Originally they aren't naturally born and can only be created through a wish from Face, Eternal Dragon of Time. They can also be brought to life be a Supreme Kai. Stick Figures are usually found in Tokitoki, and after have names that are clock related puns, or a nod to time. Overview Homeworld Stick Figure originally didn't have a homeworld until Age 854, and they only existed as paper drawings, and weren't real species. But thanks to Elder Kai, and the Supreme Kai they manage to create a world just for them called Planet Ukkoruk (クッロク; Ukkoruk); which is the shape of clock, and is the referred to as a flat world. History Origin Originally they were created through Face translating to Super Shenron, but were later created as a prominent race by the Supreme Kai. Their homeworld is located where old Planet Namek was orbited, and has its own environmental system reducing the need for a natural sun. Physiology Physical Appearance The appearance among Stick Figures sometimes is the same, and sometimes varies in cases like Pend whom has 11 fingers and 1 thumb on each as opposed to the regular 10 cheerio-like fingers, and cheerio-like thumbs. They are known to have very skinny bodies which make them hard to hit, but despite their appearance they can be extremely strong. Most Stick Figures don't have hair while some do. Most of Stick Figures with blank eyes that vary in colour while others have pupil-less Irises, and regular eyes. Personalities Stick Figure are associated with being especially resourceful minds, but generally they have similar personalities to Humans, and most Saiyans. They have a Sense of Justice, and the urge to protect time itself. However they are more prone to fear than any other race, and can sometimes lead to titanic transformations. Reproduction Female Stick Figures like Humans have the primary organs required to become pregnant. A female Stick Figure cannot cannot however get pregnant at age 184. Genderless Stick Figures however become pregnant by imprinting genetic DNA absorbed through their hands and impregnating themselves. A Stick Figure's pregnancy last 11 months for females, and 5.5 months for genderless. Both can produce a male, female, and/or genderless child(ren). Hybrids Female Stick Figures can cross-breed with Humans, Saiyans, Angels, and Demons, while Genderless Siblings can cross-breed with Devils, Namekians, Saiyans, Humans, Demons, Majins, Angels, Shinjins, non-Ukkoruk animals, and even Eternal Dragons. The Frieza's race is the only hybrid that cannot be naturally produced, and only be created via wishing it from a powerful Eternal Dragon. Dial is the only Frieza Race-Stick Figure race, and thus makes him unique amongst other hybrids. It is unexplained why Supreme Kai made this exception when he officially created the Stick Figure race, and could be case of making Dial; a One of a Kind hybrid. In a rare circumstance a hybrid of a genderless Stick Figure, and a genderless race can produce a child with a gender, and organs related to that gender. Transformations 2D Forms All Stick Figures, and Stick Figure Hybrids have the ability to change their dimensions at will, and can become 2D. This increases their defensive, and stealth abilities five-fold. Making Stick Figures the stealthiest recently created race. This transformation ability was implanted by Chronoa through Face. Great Terror The Great Terror form is one of the most powerful forms among the Stick Figures implanted via a wish. This form is increases the power, strength, speed, and defence by 55.55%, and can allow the user to match the most powerful of foes. Unless the user is in control of the form; the user will be in a state of terror, and unable to thinking correctly. They'll frantically attack without plan, and will put themselves, and others at great risk if not careful. When their fear is in control for the most part they have blank green eyes, but when they are in control of their fear they have a pupil-less irises that is normally their natural eye colour. Horrified State The Horrified State is the second stage to the Stick Figure's fear forms. After experiencing horrifying levels of the fear of uncertainty caused by beings of high levels of Evil; they'll undergo a transformation that increase their power, strength, speed, and defence by 95.82%. This further transformation was included by the Supreme Kai that wanted to make their race more official. While in this form; their muscle mass decreases, and their hair (if they have any) becomes completely stand up. Their skin becomes paler, and sweats profusely. They facial expressions show their fear, and whilst the person isn't in control; they have blank dark green eyes, but one in control they have a light version of colour of their eyes. Category:Races Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Stick Figures Category:Fan species